


ultimate hugs, bro 4: snug as a bug

by CuddleCave



Series: ultimate hugs, bro [4]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Endosoma, Multi, Non-Sexual, Soft Vore, half-size vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleCave/pseuds/CuddleCave
Summary: Benry refuses to let a little rain get in the way of his ultimate hugs session with Gordon.Good thing he doesn't really HAVE to be obscenely huge for Gordon to fit in his gut. Just alittle bithuge.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Series: ultimate hugs, bro [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064993
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	ultimate hugs, bro 4: snug as a bug

**Author's Note:**

> Matured for vore and vore only. This is just all non-sexual fluff.

"yo, gordo. didn't the weather say that it was gonna be sunny all afternoon?"  
  
  
"Uh, yeah, why?"  
  
  
"they were way off."  
  
  
Benry eyes the dark clouds as they roll along the horizon, heading straight for the Coolatta estate where he sits. Benry's at his larger size, with his human boyfriend Gordon resting within him.  
  
  
"storm's heading this way. 'll probably be here. hmmmmm. ten minutes, maybe? can smell it already."  
  
  
"Dammit," Gordon grumbles out, "and I've been needing this 'ultimate hug' session, too." Ever since they started dating, Gordon had found that one of the best (albeit strangest) ways for him to de-stress was to let Benry size up and swallow him, the eldritch entity's harmless stomach providing Gordon a calm, soft, and protected place to relax and get away from it all. Unfortunately, Benry could only ever get big enough to swallow the man when outside, and thus the weather had to be cooperating in order for them to do this.  
  
  
Benry speaks up, "we can still keep the cuddle train goin', bro. what's stopping it?" he asks, scratching idly at his middle.  
  
  
"Uh, the storm? I don't want you just sitting out here in the rain, dude," Gordon responds.  
  
  
"but i don't want you to miss out on cuddle time. you been acting all high-strung and shit lately. you need these cuddles, man, you just said so."  
  
  
Gordon pats at the stomach wall surrounding him. "And I also need you to not sit outside in the middle of a storm. Tommy's not gonna want you sticking around outside when the storm hits, either."  
  
  
"oh, yeah. right."  
  
  
"Look, man. We can just do regular, external cuddles. I don't mind," Gordon assures.  
  
  
Benry just _hmmmms_ aloud in thought. Yeah, external cuddles are okay. Pretty great, actually. But internal ones are so much better? He likes being able to keep Gordon all safe and secure inside. Benry has SO much affection to give the guy, and feels he can only really properly do it when completely surrounding him. He looks off at the approaching clouds again, and then turns his gaze to the house he's leaning against. Hmm, maybe he could just... No, no. Tommy's living room has got a pretty high ceiling, but it's still not high enough for Benry to fit in there comfortably while he's this big.  
  
  
...But that isn't to say he still can't be bigger than a human and still fit. Bigger than Gordon. Big enough to still carry Gordon. Gordon won't have nearly as much space, but hey, it's cuddles. You're supposed to be getting all up close and personal.  
  
  
"yo, i got an idea. gimme a sec," Benry says to his guest, and then begins to carefully shrink himself.  
  
  
As the walls begin to close in around Gordon, he at first doesn't think much of it. But he quickly comes to realize that the walls aren't just flexing against him- the whole chamber he's in is getting smaller. The encroaching stomach walls force him into a fetal position as they press up against him. Gordon's almost worried he's about to get crushed, but thankfully the chamber stops shrinking, leaving his folded form snuggly cradled. He feels something else press against him, from outside the stomach, and then hears Benry let out a sigh.  
  
  
"Benry..? What did you just do?" Gordon asks, and presses his hand back against the thing- Benry's hand- that's pressing into him.  
  
  
"got smaller, duh. now i can go inside but you don't gotta get out. if you're uh, if you're still comfy in there, though? not too cramped? no, uh, no claustrophobia feels?" Benry asks in return. He feels Gordon shift within him, and _man_ does that feel different. Gordon's movements inside, and the weight that he adds to Benry's middle, feel so much more... _present_ , with the size difference between the two of them so greatly reduced. Now that Benry's knocked himself down to just fifteen-feet, he is much more intensely aware of everything going on inside him. And honestly? It's _really_ fuckin' nice. His shirt's ridden all the way up, completely exposing his middle, but he doesn't really care. Each and every little movement Gordon makes is giving him the warmest of fuzzies.  
  
  
Once Gordon finishes readjusting himself, he speaks up to answer Benry. "Yeah, nah, I'm good. It's a little snug, yeah, but not uncomfortable. But what about you? Soundin' a little strained, there," he says, and gently pets the wall surrounding him.  
  
  
Benry purrs at the touch. Holy SHIT that feels so much nicer when the person petting him in there isn't so fuckin' tiny. He's so wrapped up in the ecstasy of pets that he almost forgets to answer Gordon's question. "oh uh, i'm cool. great cool. eaten stuff bigger than you before, anyway. 's all good," Benry says, drumming his claws on his boyfriend-stuffed belly.  
  
  
A sudden boom of thunder and the feeling of tiny droplets on Benry's skin herald the storm's arrival. "'kay, goin' inside, now," Benry announces. He has to get down on all fours to get through the doors, and even then there's still parts of himself he has to make clip through the door frame, but he manages to make it into the living room. Still on his hands and knees, he carefully pushes the furniture against the walls to give himself enough room to lay down, and steals the seat cushions off the couch to use as pillows. The whole process is admittedly a little awkward with an entire six-foot-tall person in his bloated gut, but he manages. Once he's got himself situated, Benry lets out another relaxed sigh.  
  
  
Suddenly, the sound of the front door opening and then closing catches Benry's attention. The door sounds are then quickly followed by the sounds of wet sneakers and paws padding across the floor towards him.  
  
  
"tommyyyyyyy," Benry greets his (slightly drenched) other boyfriend and his dog.  
  
  
"Hi, Benry," Tommy replies. "That storm came outta- outta nowhere. It's a good thing we were already pretty close to home, huh, Sunkist?" The giant golden lab just looks at him, not making any move to shake the water off his damp coat and drench the room. Such is the perfect dog. Tommy looks back up from said dog to Benry, quickly noticing that the entity is not only much bigger than normal, but also absolutely stuffed.  
  
  
He also notes that Gordon isn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
  
Being no stranger at all to Benry's 'ultimate hugs', it's not hard for Tommy to put two and two together. "I'm gonna- gonna go get me and Sunkist dried off," he says before heading off for the bathroom, Sunkist tagging along behind him.  
  
  
"tommy's back," Benry says to Gordon.  
  
  
"I gathered," Gordon replies, and shifts again. The movement gets a hum from his host, as well as a hand pressing against him again through the flesh. Benry starts to move his hand in a rubbing motion across the side of his belly, which happens to be the side Gordon's shoulders are pressed against inside. Now it's the human's turn to hum, content, the added pressure against his back and shoulders very welcome.  
  
  
It doesn't take long before Tommy has gotten himself and Sunkist all dried off, and the taller scientist strolls back into the living room in a fresh change of dry clothes. He comes up beside his anomalous boyfriend's face, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Happy yellow and affectionate pink Sweet Voice slips out from between smiling fangs, before Benry turns his face to return the kiss. It's a full-face kiss, given the size difference, but Tommy doesn't mind. After the kiss, Tommy turns to take stock of the rest of Benry's current state, eyes naturally falling onto his engorged stomach. Especially when its contents start to visibly wriggle around. Tommy can't help but to reach out and touch it, causing Gordon to still for a moment.  
  
  
"Tommy? That you?" Gordon asks as he shifts himself around again, now trying to face the direction he feels this new, comparatively smaller hand pressing against him. His voice is obviously muffled by the layers of flesh encasing him, but Tommy still manages to hear him regardless.  
  
  
"Yeah, hi!" Tommy cheerfully greets. Now, normally, he'd be asking if he could join Gordon- he likes 'ultimate hugs', too! But it's pretty obvious Benry doesn't have any room to spare, what with how little give his stomach has. Gordon's a big guy, after all.  
  
  
But Tommy still really wants to get in on the cuddle session his boyfriends are having. Seeing them get cuddly always gets Tommy in a mood for it, too.  
  
  
Benry seems to somehow pick up on what Tommy's feeling, and gets his attention. "hey, c'mere," he beckons, patting his chest with a clawed hand. Once Tommy gets back within arm's reach, Benry grabs him, pulling him onto his chest, and wraps him up in a big hug. Tommy chuckles as Benry nuzzles his cheek against the top of his head. Tommy reaches a hand up to cup the side of the entity's jaw, which earns him a little purr.  
  
  
"Hey, Tommy?" comes Gordon's muffled voice suddenly.  
  
  
"Yeah?" Tommy says, still looking at Benry's face.  
  
  
"You're using my head as a foot rest."  
  
  
"Oh!" Tommy exclaims as he he looks back towards his feet and, yep, they're resting right on top of Benry's stomach. And Gordon's head, apparently. He quickly pulls his legs up to himself. "Sorry, Gordon! I forgot where you were for a- for a second."  
  
  
Gordon doesn't really say anything to that, letting out a huff that Tommy can't hear. Benry, however, evidently heard it, and speaks up, "awww, bro, i think you hurt gordo's feelsies."  
  
  
Gordon winces. " _Please_ never say the word 'feelsies' ever again." Benry just cackles at him, shaking Gordon's whole surroundings. Oh, he is _definitely_ gonna say the word 'feelsies' again whenever he gets the opportunity from now on.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Tommy seems to take Benry's comment to heart, pushing himself up into a sitting position on Benry's chest and scooting closer to his middle. "Oh, please don't be upset, Gordon!" he says as he leans over and wraps his arms as far as they'll go around the swell of Benry's stomach, and thus around Gordon as well.  
  
  
Gordon wasn't really upset, and the hug from Tommy feels kind of awkward on his end, but he appreciates it all the same. He's about to speak up when the walls around him flash brighter, and Benry starts up purring again, hard. Tommy turns his face back to Benry's, giving him a curious look.  
  
  
"yo, could you uh, could you keep doing that? and maybe also pets? pets for benry please? thank you?" Benry says, blushing a little.  
  
  
Tommy chuckles and smiles before turning back to face entity's stuffed stomach. Looks like he likes external belly rubs just as much as internal ones. Tommy wraps his arms around Benry's middle again, but also gently rubs at it, causing the entity's loud purring to start back up.  
  
  
Meanwhile, inside, the vibrations from Benry's purrs and the added pressure from Tommy's hugs and petting have got Gordon feeling like he's getting a world class massage. Closing his eyes, he practically melts against the chamber walls surrounding him, leaning especially towards the direction he feels Tommy. Yeah, now THIS is the de-stressing he's been needing all week.  
  
  
Tommy feels Gordon relax behind the flesh beneath him, and his smile widens. He tightens his hug just a tiny little bit, and rests his head atop Benry's belly with a happy sigh. Gordon idly reaches a hand up to where he feels Tommy's head, and presses it into the stomach wall as if to cup the older scientist's face. Benry reaches his own clawed hands over, placing one on his stomach, and the other on Tommy's back.  
  
  
It doesn't take long before the three of them fall asleep, lulled by each other's warmth and the soothing sounds of the storm and Benry's steady purring.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> snug as a bug in a rug in a mug in a HUG!!!


End file.
